Love Always Wins: Taiora Fanfic
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: The leader of the digidestined is missing and only one person can save him. Joint effort by tai'sgirl and Agumon 2004. Chapter 2 now up!
1. The Dream

Love Always Wins

Hello! Yes, this is another Taiora Fanfic! It is written by tai'sfan and Agumon 2003! Oh, and we've ignored the fact that everyone in the world has a digimon!

Chapter 1: The Dream

Sunset, the end to a wonderful day. And indeed it was a wonderful day for Tai Kamiya, for he had just won yet another soccer match. The star player of the winning team laughed as he walked home with his childhood friend, Sora Takenouchi.

"You were great today Tai!" Sora exclaimed as the sun set behind the couple.

"Thanks Sora," Tai thanked, glad that Sora was with him. "It's too bad none of the other digidestined could come and watch."

"Yeah…" Sora replied slightly disappointed

"But I can always count on my best friend to be there for me!"

Sora beamed up at the bushy haired team. "Yep! That's me Tai. Your best friend since pre-school."

'_Though I wish I was more than a friend.' _Sora thought to herself.

The pair continued to laugh and talk, thankful that they had each other for company, until all too soon they approached Tai's apartment. The Two teens felt their hearts sadden as they had to say goodbye.

"Well," Tai spoke after a few brief silent moments. "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow Sora!"

"Oh, OK. Bye Tai!"

As Tai started walking up the stairs to his apartment, Sora turned around and started walking towards hers.

_'I can't believe it's been 3 years since we defeated MaloMyotismon!' _thought Sora._ 'And I can't believe Tai and I are already 17! Kari has grown up too, she's already 14 and she's dating TK. Yolei and Ken are dating too. It's a shame me and Matt broke up, but we're still friends. But, I don't love him anymore, I love someone else. Oh Tai, I wish I could tell you how I feel.'  
_  
All too soon Sora reached her home. She quickly climbed up the stairs and walked down the corridor to her door. As usual, it was unlocked, meaning that her mother was home. She turned the handle and walked in, greeting her mother.

"Hi mum! I'm home."

" Hi Sora!" Mrs Takenouchi greeted her daughter happily. "Was the soccer match good?"

"It sure was. Tai's team won!"

"That's good. Dinner's nearly ready so go wash your hands."

"OK mum!"

After quickly washing her hands and helping to set the table, Sora and her mother ate their dinner, then had some sushi. Afterwards, Sora decided to watch some TV, catching the highlights from the latest Big Brother. When the clock struck 11, Sora decided it was time to turn in, and quickly prepared for bed. She fell asleep instantly. Sora was enjoying a peaceful dream, until it turned into a nightmare. . .

Sora was running through a dark, spooky forest. She didn't know where she was running, but she knew she had to find someone. Her heart was telling her that someone close to her was in Then, suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Sora, Sora!"

_Instantly, Sora recognised the familiar male voice. _

"I'm coming Tai! Hold on!"

"Please help, help me!" Tai screamed out, his voice echoing in the forest.

Sora ran a fast as she could, trying to find Tai. She could hear him, but she couldn't see him. Then, she heard two very familiar evil voices…

"Ha, ha, ha! You'll never find him in time, you fool!"

"Say goodbye to your leader!"

" NOOOOOO! Tai!" Sora screamed, desperately trying to run faster.

"Sora! AHHHHHHHH!"

"TAI!"

Sora woke up and bolted up in bed, her body covered in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy. Tai's scream was still running through her mind.

"It was only a dream," she told herself, "but I've been having this dream for a week now. Is it trying to tell me something?"

Sora looked at her clock. It was 1am. She decided it was best to go back to sleep, since she had a big day a head of her.

-I-

The next day, Sora woke up late. Very late.

"Oh damn it!" She cursed as she quickly got dressed, falling over as she did so. "Why did I sleep in? I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

As soon as she was dressed, Sora rushed out her room, grabbing some breakfast as she did, and made a dash for Tai's place. She soon arrived, completely out of breath, to find Tai, Kari and TK waiting outside the apartment block.

"Sora, you're late," Tai said mockingly, pretending to tap his watch.

"Sorry Tai," Sorry apologised, trying to catch her breath. "I slept in."

"That's OK," Kari smiled, "TK Was also late."

"Yeah!" TK said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that!"

Kari just giggled and kissed her boyfriend, causing TK to blush.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, no kissing in front of me!" Tai exclaimed, pretending to be angry.

"Sorry Tai!" TK and Kari giggled.

"Apology accepted. Now lets get going!"

"Yeah!" The group cheered

Kari, TK, Sora and Tai spent the whole day together. First, they all went ice-skating. Sora wasn't very good, so Tai helped her by holding her hand. Sora blushed but Tai didn't seem to notice. Then, after a quick lunch they went to the mall. TK and Tai had to carry all the bags! After they dumped their bags, all 4 of the friends had a picnic on the beach. TK and Kari wondered off down the beach, leaving Tai and Sora on their own.

"Tai…" spoke Sora

"Yeah Sora?" Answered Tai, throwing his empty drinks can into the nearest bin.

"I…I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Sor? You can tell me. I'm your best friend!"

"Well… erm…" Sora began to panic.

'_Oh man now I've done it! Quick, think of something!'_

"Well you see Tai, I had this dream last night…"

Sora quickly explained to Tai her nightmare, which had haunted her these last few days; how she was running; that she could hear Tai screaming and the two evil voices.

"…And this dream has got me really worried cause I've been having it every night."

"…" Tai remained silent

"Oh Tai," Sora exhaled, "what do you think?"

"Well," said Tai, choosing his words very carefully, "I know it's only a dream. But if something did happen to me, I know my best friend will always help me!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm worrying over nothing. Thanks Tai!"

-I-

Meanwhile, somewhere evil in the digiworld, two very familiar evil digimon were watching Tai and Sora on a screen…

"Fools!" spoke the first digimon. "They have no idea what we are planning for them!"

"They are humans," spoke the second digimon. "What did you expect from the digibrats?"

"Calm down my friend, we will strike soon, when the time is right."

"Good, I'm tired of waiting!"

-I-

Back at the beach, Kari and TK had returned…

"Where did you two go?" Tai asked curiously

"Nowhere, why?" Kari answered innocently

"Never mind," said Tai, not wanting to stick is nose into his sister's business. He checked his watch. "Well, it's getting late, I think I'll go home."

"Me too," said Sora, standing up

"TK and I are gonna stay out for a bit longer," said Kari, winking at TK. TK began to blush.

"OK, just be careful," Tai said in his protective brotherly voice. He said goodbye to the two younger teens and looked around for Sora, who had disappeared. He soon spotted her a short distance away. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Sora! Wait up! I'll walk you home." Tai shouted after his friend. He soon caught up with her.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Tai" blushed Sora

"But I want to. Besides what are friends for?"

Tai and Sora walked through the streets, talking about sports, and their digimon. Soon, they were at Sora's house. They said goodbye to each other, then Tai walked home. Sora's eyes followed Tai as he walked down the street. '_I have to tell him soon'_, she thought. Then she went inside.

Tai walked down the road, humming slightly. He was almost home.

_'Wow, today was such a blast!' _he thought._ 'Too bad I didn't tell Sora how I feel. I wonder if she feels the same?'  
_  
As Tai was walking down the empty, dark street, a shadow ran in front of Tai.

"Who's there?" Tai shouted out, stopping in his tracks.

No one answered

"I must be imagining things," Tai reassured himself.

Tai started walking again, little did he know that a shadow was following him. Tai felt someone watching him and began to walk faster. He still felt like he was beginning followed, go he ran. He hid down an ally. He waited a few minutes, then thought it was safe to come out of his hiding place. As he walked out into the street, something creeping up behind him and grabbed him.

-I-

The next day, Sora woke up to the sound of her mother saying "Wake up Sora! I'm going to work no. See you later!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Bye mum!"

Sora got dressed then ate some breakfast. She saw a list of chores her mother had left her and began cleaning the house. It took her the whole day to clean the house. When she was done, she watched the TV. The news was on.

"And our top story today," spoke the female newsreader, "a teenage boy has gone missing. Tai Kamiya was last seen by his sister at the beach but he hasn't been seen since-"

"What!" Sora jumped up in disbelief. "Tai's missing! This can't be true!"

Sora ran to the phone and quickly dialled the Kamiya's number. As the phone rand, Sora could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Soon, someone on the other end of the line answered.

"Hello?" came Kari's desperate voice. "Tai, is that you!"

"No, it's Sora."

"Oh," Kari answered disappointedly.

"Kari, is it true?"

"Unfortunately it is. Tai's missing!"

What happened to Tai? Will the others be able to find him? Read the next chapter to find out!


	2. The Search

Love Always Wins-

Chapter 2: The Search

_"And our top story today," spoke the female newsreader, "a teenage boy has gone missing. Tai Kamiya was last seen by his sister at the beach but he hasn't been seen since-"_

"What!" Sora jumped up in disbelief. "Tai's missing! This can't be true!"

Sora ran to the phone and quickly dialled the Kamiya's number. As the phone rand, Sora could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Soon, someone on the other end of the line answered.

"Hello?" came Kari's desperate voice. "Tai, is that you!"

"No, it's Sora."

"Oh," Kari answered disappointedly.

_  
"Kari, is it true?"_

"Unfortunately it is. Tai's missing!"

Sora stood there, frozen with shock. She couldn't believe it. The leader of the digidestined, her best friend, her Tai was missing! She had only seen him yesterday.

"Sora?" asked Kari, worried that she couldn't here Sora anymore. "Are you still there?" Sora?

"Huh?" Sora soon snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah Kari, I'm still here."

"Thank god! I thought you'd gone missing too."

"Kari I would never leave my friends, you know that. Especially when they need me."

"Yeah I know. But I can't help but worrying. Listen, all the digidestined and the digimon are coming round tomorrow to help me look for Tai. Can you come too Sora? I really need you. Apart from me, Tai was closest to you and you could really help us."

"Sure Kari. I'll come over tomorrow, if it will help us find Tai."

"Oh, thank you Sora! I'm so glad you're around. Listen I better go, the police are back and they need to talk to me. Bye."

"Bye Kari."

Kari hung up and Sora stood there for a moment, then slowly placed the phone back on the receiver. She couldn't believe what had happened. She was the last person to see Tai before he disappeared. Tears started to form in her eyes. All she wanted to do was cry. She tried her best to hold the tears back, but one single tear ran down her cheek. Biyomon, who had come in when Sora was talking to Kari, had heard what had happened to Tai and tried to comfort Sora. Just then, Sora's mum walked into the apartment.

"Hi Sora!" Mrs Takenouchi soon spotted the tears falling down Sora's cheeks. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Sora couldn't hold it in. She fell into her mother's arms and started crying. She told her mother what had happened to Tai. Sora's mum was in shock, but she knew that he daughter needed her right now, especially when she knew Sora's feelings towards Tai. She held Sora in her arms and started to comfort her.

Later that night, when Sora had calmed down, Sora had a nightmare, the same one she had the other night but this time, it was slightly different.

Sora was running through a dark, spooky forest. She didn't know where she was running, but she knew she had to find someone. Her heart was telling her that someone close to her was in Then, suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Sora, Sora!"

_Instantly, Sora recognised the familiar male voice._

"I'm coming Tai! Hold on!"

"Please help, help me!" Tai screamed out, his voice echoing in the forest.

Sora ran a fast as she could, trying to find Tai. She could hear him, but she couldn't see him. Then, she heard two evil voices. She stopped running and looked up. Up in the dark sky, where two figures. Sora recognised them from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on who they were. Then, the two figures spoke.

"Ha, ha, ha! You'll never find him in time, you fool!"

"Say goodbye to your leader!"

"NO! Tai! I won't let you hurt him!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tai screamed

"TAI! NO!"  
  
Sora woke up in a cold sweat. Tai's scream was still running through her mind, like it did before. Sora looked at her clock. It was 1am. Biyomon was asleep next to her and was breathing quietly. Sora got up and walked over to her desk, where she kept all her photos. She picked up her favourite one; it was of her and Tai sitting in the park, when the digidestined (old and new) had gotten together to celebrate the anniversary of defeating Myotismon (Season 2 episode "A Ghost of a Chance"). They were sitting underneath their favourite tree. Tai had his arms wrapped around Sora and was doing a peace sign, whilst smiling his famous Kamiya smile. Sora was leaning ever so slightly towards Tai and was blushing slightly. Seeing this photo brought another tear to her eye. As it fell down her cheek, she whispered to herself.

"Oh Tai, where are you? I miss you so much."

-I-

Meanwhile, somewhere in the digital world, was a dark castle, which looked liked it has just been attacked. Thunder roared in the background, and lightning lit up the dark sky. Inside the ruined castle, all the rooms were enormous but pitch black and were only lit by a single candle. Inside this castle, you could hear footsteps. A human was wondering around the castle, looking for an exit. This human was Taichi "Tai" Kamiya.

"Where am I," Tai spoke to himself. "And how do I get outta here? I've been here for hours now but there doesn't seem to be an exit. And why do I get the feeling that I've been here before? I wonder if the other's know where I am. Knowing them, Mimi would be wailing, Joe would be having a panic attack, Izzy will be on his computer looking for Genii, Matt will be too busy with his band to help, Kari, TK and Cody would be the ones coming up with the plan to find me, Davis would be playing soccer or stuffing his face, Yolei and Ken would be too busy to even notice and Sora. Sora will hopefully look for me, like I would do for her. I hope she got my email via the D-terminal. Oh Sora."

Tai continued to wonder around. Soon he came to a huge, ancient door. He tried one of the handles. It was unlocked. Tai hoped that that was the way out, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

He walked into the room; it was the same as the others, only bigger. Tai was just about to walk out, when he suddenly felt someone watching him. He turned around and faced the room.

"Who's there?"

No one answered him. He slowly started walking into the middle of the room.

"I know you're there, so show yourself!"

Tai was again about to leave, when the door suddenly shut behind him. Tai ran back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Then, Tai heard two familiar voices.

"It's nice to see you again, Tai Kamiya!" spoke to first voice

"Who…who's there?" Tai asked into the darkness

"You should know, since we've met before." The second voice spoke

"Show yourself, cowards!" Tai shouted, fear rising inside of him

"Strong words coming from the bearer of courage."

Tai gasped "How did you know that?"

"We know many things Tai Kamiya. Things that happened in the past, things that are happening in the present, and things that are to come."

"If you do know what's to come, then tell me!"

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out! And this time, no one can help you. Not your friends, not the digimon, not even Agumon."

"What do you mean?" Tai's voice broke in fear

The two voices disappeared. Tai started to panic. He had a really bad feeling. Then, Tai heard two evil laughs. He looked up to see two figures hovering above him. Now he knew why the two voices were so familiar. But before Tai could say anything, something hit him in the chest. He was thrown towards the back of the room. As Tai tried to get up, he could here the voices once again.

"Goodbye, leader of the digidestined!"

Tai heard another attack coming. With the last of his strength, she shouted for the one person he new could hear him and help him.

"Sora!"

-I-

The next day, the digidestined were out in the town looking for Tai. They had been round to Kari's house and had spilt up into groups. The groups were:

Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Gabumon, Palmon and Tentomon. Davis, Cody, Joe, Veemon, Armodilamon and Gomamon. TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon. Ken, Yolei, Wormon and Hawkmon. Sora, Biyomon and Agumon.

The groups had been searching all morning, but were not giving up. Sora and the two digimon were searching Tai's favourite park. Sora was still really upset about Tai. Biyomon and Agumon could see that and tried to help her, but they were unsuccessful. Sora was walking past her and Tai's favourite tree, where they had spent most of their childhood playing under together, when her D-Terminal started beeping. She pulled it out of her backpack and started to read it. She gasped as soon as she had finished. Agumon and Biyomon were confused.

"Sora, what's going on?" The small pink digimon asked her friend

"It's Tai!" Sore exclaimed "He sent me an email! But it says it's from yesterday, why am I only getting it now?"

"Really!" Agumon jumped up. "From Tai! What does it say!"

Sora showed the two excited digimon the email. It read:

_Dear Sora, I really hope that you get this. I'm somewhere in the digital world. I'm not sure where exactly, but it's a creepy old castle. The sky is always dark and I feel as if I've been here before. Please help. Tai  
_  
Agumon and Biyomon re-read the email over and over again but didn't know where Tai was. Sora was also trying to work out where he was. Just then, she heard Tai screaming. She thought she was having the dream again, but this time, the scream was calling for her, and it sounded like Tai was hurt.

"Tai!" Sora screamed

Biyomon and Agumon looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Biyomon asked

"I...I heard Tai screaming!"

"What!" The two digimon shouted

Sora knew that Tai was in trouble, she could feel it. Just then, it hit her. She knew where Tai was. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled Kari's number. It rang and rang, but no one picked up. She tried Mimi's, but it was busy. She tried everyone's phone, but it was either busy, engaged, turned off or they just wouldn't answer. She tried Kari's again, but she still didn't answer, so Sora left a message:

"Kari, its Sora! Listen, I know where Tai is! Contact me via the D-Terminal as soon as you get this message."

Sora through her phone back in her pocket after she left her message and started to run home. Biyomon and Agumon ran after her, asking what she was doing.

"I know where Tai is," she told them, "but I can't contact the others to tell them, so we have to go to the digital world on our own."

"But where in the digiworld?" Agumon asked

"Don't worry, I know where he is!"

Sora raced up the stairs to her apartment, the two digimon following her. She grabbed her keys out of her pocket and opened the door as quickly as possible. The fact that she kept on dropping them didn't help. Once she did open the door, she raced inside, Agumon and Biyomon at her feet. Sora's mother was still working at the flower shop, so no one was home. She ran into her room and held up the digivice to her computer and shouted "digiport open!" There was a bright blue light, then, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon were gone.

What will happen to Tai? Will Sora save him in time? What about the other digidestined? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R.


End file.
